powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Greater Power
:For the end of these means, see Greatest Treasure in the Universe , Flashmen and Maskmen.]] and Fivemen.]] In order to obtain the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, the Gokaigers must unlock the Greater Powers '(大いなる力, ''Ōinaru Chikara) of the previous 34 Super Sentai teams before them. Each Greater Power they hunt for has an associated lesson with it. By unlocking the Greater Power of a previous team's Ranger Keys, the Gokaigers can access special powers, often activated with GokaiOh, based on the previous Super Sentai teams' mecha; or special powers that power up GokaiOh through gaining approvals from a member of the past Super Sentai teams. Most of the powers manifesting as mechas are completely redesigned and don the Gokaigers' symbol. The unlocking of a Greater Power is signaled when the Ranger Keys of the team that has been unlocked start to glow. Navi states that some Greater Powers are useless after obtaining the Carrangers' Greater Power. During the events of Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, the Gokaigers obtain eleven Greater Powers from past Super Sentai teams (Gorenger, J.A.K.Q, Denziman, Goggle-V, Dynaman, Bioman, Turboranger, Dairanger, Boukenger, Go-Onger, and Goseiger). Aside from the Gokaigers, Basco managed to capture five Greater Powers into his possession (Sun Vulcan, Changeman, Flashman, Maskman, and Fiveman). Eventually, the search for the Greater Powers ended with the Gokaigers in possession of all 35 along with the Greatest Treasure in the Universe itself after they defeated Basco and took his five Greater Powers. Nature Greater Power is a yellow aura existing inside a Ranger and shared among the Sentai team's members. This power can be stored in the Ranger Keys to be used by the Gokaigers. It can also be concentrated in form of energy balls, identified by the team's respective logos, after being stealed by Basco, which then can be absorbed into the Ranger Keys. The Greater Power of a Sentai team can be transfered remotely to the Ranger Keys when at least one member of the team approves the Gokaiger's worthiness. It can be transfered directly via a physical contact with the keys as well. Once the power is taken from a member of the Sentai team, all other members' Power will be lost too. It is revealed that inexperienced Sentai teams may be unaware of their own Greater Powers, like in cases of Gokaiger and Go-Busters. Greater Powers by Sentai Himitsu Sentai Gorenger : The Variblune was the original mobile fortress of the Gorengers. Although it was destroyed and replaced with the Varidreen, it returns to combine with GokaiOh to form , and uses the for a finisher. The Gorengers' Greater Power was granted to them by Tsuyoshi Kaijo (Akarenger) during the return of his old enemy, the Black Cross King. The Variblune appears again in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger the Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship and once more to fly alongside Wing GoZyuJin during the penultimate episode. ImagesCAX0XPZ0.jpg|Variblune KSG-GorenGokaiOh.jpg|Goren GokaiOh J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai The was granted to the Gokaigers by Sokichi Banba (Big One) during the return of the Black Cross King. Before that, after they gained the Magirangers' Greater Power of MagiDragon, Luka (Gokai Yellow) tried to summon the Greater Power of JAKQ, which, seeing as how the Magiranger's Greater Power was a dragon, guessed was the , but nothing came out of GokaiOh. The Gokaigers soon realized that they would have to find the 33 remaining Greater Powers themselves. Ultimately, this Greater Power was never used in the show's run. Battle Fever J The was given to the Gokaigers on Christmas Eve by Shirou Akebono (Battle Kenya) as a Christmas Gift. After the Gokaigers gained the Magirangers' Greater Power of MagiDragon, Luka (Gokai Yellow) tried to summon the Greater Power of Battle Fever, which, seeing as how the Magirangers' Greater Power was a dragon, guessed was the , but nothing came out of GokaiOh. The Gokaigers soon realized that they would have to find all 33 remaining Greater Powers themselves. Ultimately, this Greater Power was never used in the show's run. Denshi Sentai Denziman The was granted to the Gokaigers by Daigorou Oume (DenziBlue) during the return of the Black Cross King. Ultimately, this Greater Power was never used in the show's run. Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan The was taken by Basco off-screen before the attempted execution of Captain Marvelous. After the Gokaigers defeated him, it was formally issued to the space pirates by Takayuki Hiba (VulEagle). Ultimately, this Greater Power was never used in the show's run. Dai Sentai Goggle V The was granted to the Gokaigers by Kanpei Kuroda (GoggleBlack) during the return of the Black Cross King. Ultimately, this Greater Power was never used in the show's run. Kagaku Sentai Dynaman : The Dynamen's original group finisher, using the explosive power they harnass to join into a powerful ball of light which explodes on contact; it is eventually upgraded into a New Super Dynamite which turns the whole team into a spiraling fireball. Dynaman's Greater Power was granted to the Gokaigers by Rei Tachibana (DynaPink) during the return of the Black Cross King. The Dynaman Greater Power gave Goren GokaiOh enough explosive power to fly through a fleet of Zangyack Battleships as a spinning fireball similar to New Super Dynamite, causing them to explode in the attack. Choudenshi Bioman The was granted to the Gokaigers by Shirou Gou (Red One) during the return of the Black Cross King. Ultimately, this Greater Power was never used in the show's run. Dengeki Sentai Changeman : The mysterious yet very powerful energy utilized by the Changemen during their tenure as an active Sentai team. The Changeman Greater Power summons the Earth Force of all the Changemen and stores it within the Gokai Ho (similar to the formation of the Power Bazooka shell after the team unlocked all of their Earth Force) then fires out the cannonball-like mass of energy with immense force in the attack known as the . The Changemen's Greater Power was taken by Basco, wiping out the Earth Defense Force as a result and taking the Greater Power using his Rapparatta from a male EDF member. Obviously, this man was a Changeman, but his face wasn't shown, so his identity is unknown. He could be either Hiryuu Tsurugi (Change Dragon), Shou Hayate (Change Griffin) or Yuuma Oozora (Change Pegasus). After the Gokaigers defeat Basco, it was formally issued by Shou. However, it still remains unknown if he was the EDF member that Basco had attacked or not. Choushinsei Flashman The was taken by Bascosometime before he took the Changeman Greater Power and the failed attempt at the Ohranger Greater Power. Where and how Basco obtained the Greater Power is unknown: due to the Flashman's biology, they can only last a limited period of time on Earth before the effects of the Anti-Flash Phenomenon kicks in. While the Flashman would have easily taken part in the Legend War without any ill effect, whether they returned to the Flash System or remained on Earth after the war is unknown. Likewise, due to Basco's ability to traverse space with the Free Joker, he could have invaded one of the Flash planets to take the Greater Power either before coming to Earth or in the midst of his Greater Power hunt as a side quest if the Flashman were not on Earth itself after the Legend War. After the Gokaigers defeated him, it was formally issued by Dai (Green Flash). Ultimately, this Greater Power was never used in the show's run. Hikari Sentai Maskman : Aura is an energy source manipulated and controlled by the Maskmen; this is similar in concept as the Changeman's Earth Force, the Dairangers' Chi and the Gekirangers' Fierce Chi. While it is possessed by the Maskman themselves, Aura is also possessed by their second mecha, Galaxy Robo, which can utilize its power in sync with the team with its possession of an Aura Heart. The Greater Power of the Maskman allows for Aura to surround GokaiOh's right hand, which does a front flip-flying karate chop known as the , which is similar to Iron Fist Aura Galaxy, Galaxy Robo's finisher, except the part to assume vehicle mode to build up speed. The Maskman's Greater Power was taken by Basco sometime before he took the Changeman Greater Power and the failed attempt at the Ohranger Greater Power. After the Gokaigers defeated him, it was formally issued by Akira, the former Blue Mask. Choujuu Sentai Liveman : The combination of Live Robo and Live Boxer, as well as the first combination of two individual robots into a single powerful robot, Super Live Robo returns via the Liveman Keys by transforming GokaiOh into said Sentai Robo for the finisher. The Liveman's Greater Power was granted to the Gokaigers by Joh Ohara (Yellow Lion) for Joe Gibken gaining an understanding about the importance of life. Kousoku Sentai Turboranger The was granted to the Gokaigers by Riki Honoo (Red Turbo) during the return of the Black Cross King. Ultimately, this Greater Power was never used in the show's run. Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman The was taken by Basco off-screen before the attempted execution of Captain Marvelous. After the Gokaigers defeat him, it was formally issued by Remi Hoshikawa (FiveYellow). Ultimately, this Greater Power was never used in the show's run. Choujin Sentai Jetman : The finisher of Jet Icarus while in the Icarus Haken formation; a similar phoenix mode was likewise used by the Jetman themselves during the final battle with Radiguet. While the Gokaigers are able to use an attack that allows them to assume the form of a -like firebird as their finishing move as the Jetmen, Gai Yuki (Black Condor), the one who granted the Gokaigers the Jetman's Greater Power, believes his Sentai team's true Greater Power is the will to overcome any obstacle, even death. The Gokaigers later reused this Greater Power in Goren GokaiOh against a fleet of Zangyack Battleships right after using the Dynaman Greater Power for the ramming attack, where it turned Goren GokaiOh into a fiery bird. Gokai 15 - Jet Phoenix.jpg|The Gokaigers, as Jetmen, initiating the Jet Phoenix Gokaiger Gokai Jet Phoenix.png|Gokai Jet Phoenix Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger : The Zyurangers' Greater Power is part of a trio of Greater Powers granted to Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver). The Greater Power of the Zyurangers is granted to him by Burai (DragonRanger), where it is incorporated in one of GoZyuJin's alternate modes, the Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus and Dragon Caesar-like GoZyuRex. Gosei Sentai Dairanger : Qi is the Dairangers' main power source. The Dairangers' Greater Power was granted to the Gokaigers by Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star (RyuuRanger) during the return of the Black Cross King. The Greater Power resurfaces later, as well as Ryo, and during the fight, the Gokaigers in GokaiOh accessed the power of Chi for the , where GokaiOh charges immense levels of Qi within it, then infuses the energy into GoZyuJin, then attacks (while being backed by GokaiOh) drill arm-first through the target. Ninja Sentai Kakuranger : The pupil of the Three Shinshou, he was an ally of the Kakurangers. He was sealed within a pot as punishment in the Negakure Temple, to be released in ten years. After the Gokaigers release him, he decides to observe the Gokaigers to see if they are worthy to have the Kakurangers' Greater Power. Tsuruhime (NinjaWhite) had originally planned to met the Gokaigers, but decided to leave it to Ninjaman instead after being impressed that they managed to find him. The Gokaigers then gain Ninjaman's approval and gained the Kakurangers' Greater Power, which unknowingly was himself. Ninjaman is the final free Greater Power the Gokaigers obtained. Chouriki Sentai Ohranger The was supposed to be granted by Momo Maruo (OhPink) as per a plan made by the Ohrangers and U.A.O.H., but it ended up being Goro Hoshino (OhRed) when the Gokaigers went over to face Basco. . It is used in the completion of the , the Gokaigers' powerful team cannon which is powered by loading Ranger Keys similar to how the was loaded with . The Greater Power itself is to bring the powers of a team together for a devastating attack. Gekisou Sentai Carranger The : While GokaiOh is able to perform an attack that resembles the finishing attack of RV Robo, Kyosuke states that the Carrangers' pose is the actual Greater Power of the Carrangers, leading Navi to believe that some Greater Powers are useless. The Carranger's Greater Power was granted to the Gokaigers by Kyosuke Jinnai (Red Racer), after they manage to appeal to a crowd of children for Kyosuke's traffic safety act. Denji Sentai Megaranger : A component of MegaSilver's jet-like personal mecha, Mega Winger, to fight alongside the other Megarangers; he usually let the Megarangers use a Mega Wing glider to become Wing Mega Voyager. Similar to this, the Greater Power of the Megarangers gives GoZyuJin Mega Winger's Mega Wing, the formation being called . With the Megaranger Greater Power, Wing GoZyuJin can attack drill-arm first in the attack. The Greater Power was granted by Kenta Date, the former MegaRed, after the Gokaigers spent a day attending Moroboshi High School, as per a deal. Basco also tried to take the Greater Power for himself, but was foiled by the Gokaigers. Seijuu Sentai Gingaman The is transferred to the Black Knight Key by Hyuuga after his approval and gives it to Gai after Basco tried to take the Greater Power from Hyuuga. When the Black Knight Key is inserted into GoZyuJin, it performs the attack, a spinning bifurcation attack similar to Combined Beast-Warrior BullTaurus' signature finisher. Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive : When the Gokaigers use the GoGoFive Keys, they summon five large fire hoses from GokaiOh's hatches and the Gokai Hō; similar to the Chemical Extinguishers of the Blue Thrower used to put out fires, either on its own or in the Victory Walker formation. The hoses allow GokaiOh to perform the attack, dousing any sort of fire with five streams of highly-pressurized water. Then, this is given way for the attack, where GokaiOh is surrounded by fire, much like Victory Robo, then slashes the opponent with a x-slash. The GoGoFive's Greater Power was granted to the Gokaigers by Matsuri Tatsumi (GoPink). Basco also tried to take the Greater Power for himself, but was foiled by the Gokaigers. KSG-GokaiOh_Impact_Guns.jpg|Chemical Extinguishers Gokai 23 - Victory Providence.jpg|Gokai Providence Mirai Sentai Timeranger : The Timerangers' Greater Power is part of a trio of Greater Powers granted to Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver). The Greater Power of the Timerangers is granted to him by Naoto Takizawa (TimeFire), where it is incorporated in one of GoZyuJin's alternate modes, GoZyuDrill, where it is summoned from the 31st century and functions much like the Timerangers' TimeJets. As directed by Domon (TimeYellow), it also allowed the Gokaigers to travel through time. Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger : GaoRed's totem Power Animal, GaoLion normally resides on the Sky Island Animarium since the defeat of the Orgs before the GokaiGalleon crew and the Zangyack arrived. He proceeds to knock them off, but his later acceptance of the Gokaigers as Super Sentai enabled him to be summoned to fight alongside them. He can combine with GokaiOh to form , a centaur-type formation similar to Gao Kentaurus. Gao GokaiOh's finishing attack is the , releasing a powerful energy beam from Gao Lion's mouth while executing two powerful slashes from the Gokai Ken swords. Substituting for the Shishi Origami, it can also form , the result of the Shinkengers' Greater Power. The Gokaigers gain access to GaoLion after Marvelous, Joe, and Luka saved a crowd of citizens from Action Commander Bowser and a platoon of Gormin, making them worthy in GaoLion's eyes to wield it's power. GaoLion was later struck down by the Zangyack during the penultimate episode. Naamloos.png|GaoLion Gao_GokaiOh.png|Gao GokaiOh Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger is the combination of the Fūrai Head and Fūrai Knuckle Karakuri Balls. Unlike its original form, Fūraimaru is green instead of navy blue, with elements of Tenkuujin. While the sun/moon is still on his body, it doesn't make up a majority of his body and it isn't on his chest. Fuuraimaru rides on a large shuriken that he uses as a weapon and can perform the , throwing the shuriken at an opponent. He combines with GokaiOh to form , Hurricane Gokaioh resembling Senpuujin. It is covered with shuriken and is armed with a weapon called the . It has an attack called the during which Hurricane GokaiOh sends off a flurry of shuriken that strike the target. Its finishing attack has Fuuraimaru separate from Hurricane GokaiOh before performing the , using a cloning ninpou on himself to attack the target with multiple shuriken. The Greater Power of Hurricanegers is granted to the Gokaigers by the Hurricaneger trio of Yousuke Shiina, Nanami Nono, and Kouta Bitou (HurricaneRed, HurricaneBlue, and HurricaneYellow respectively), after their team-up battle. Before that, however, Fūraimaru appeared to help a over-powered GoZyuJin pin down Sandaaru Jr. so Gokai Silver can destroy him. Fūraimaru was later shot off of his pinwheel/shuriken during the penultimate episode. Naamloos2.png|Fūraimaru Hariken_GokaiOh.png|Hurricane GokaiOh Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger : The Abarangers' Greater Power is part of a trio of Greater Powers granted to Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver). The Greater Power of the Abarangers is granted to him by Mikoto Nakdai (AbareKiller), who also had given Gai his Gokai Silver Ranger Key and the Gokai Cellular. It is normally used for the GoZyuJin transformation via the AbareKiller Key, but Yukito Sanjyou (AbareBlue) teaches them that when the entire Abaranger Ranger Key Set is used, it enables the formation of GoZyu GokaiOh, where the Gokai Jet and Gokai Racer is swapped for GoZyuJin's arms. GoZyuJin was later shot out of the sky while using the Megarangers' Greater Power in the penultimate episode. GoZyuJin.png|GoZyuJin GoZyu_GokaiOh.png|GoZyu GokaiOh Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger : The DekaMachine Patrol Striker, aka Patstriker, is DekaRed's personal mecha. It has a different design in this season than it had in Dekaranger, with some elements from the Blast Buggy. It combines with GokaiOh to form , which resembles Dekaranger Robo. In this state, Deka GokaiOh can use the parts of the Pat Striker in its arms as firearms in its attacks and even have the Pat Striker separate from it to attack independently. Deka GokaiOh's finishing attacks are the , firing all built-in weapons at the opponent, and the . The Gokaigers gain access to it after Doggie Kruger (DekaMaster) taught Captain Marvelous the true meaning of being a Super Sentai Warrior. It ended up getting damaged and beaten during the penultimate episode. ImagesCAMQU3YL.jpg|Patstriker Deka_GokaiOh.png|Deka GokaiOh Mahou Sentai Magiranger : The first combination mecha from Magiranger, formed from the Majinn forms of the eldest four of the Ozu siblings. Unlike its original form, MagiDragon is red instead of a mix of five colors, as well as not formed from the eldest Ozu siblings. It combines with GokaiOh to form . In this state, Magi GokaiOh can fly and even have Magi Dragon separate from it to attack independently. Magi GokaiOh's finishing attack is the , during which Magi Dragon is launched from GokaiOh and creates a series of magical seals around the opponent that crushes it. The Gokaigers gain access to it after after Don used courage to save Marvelous' life, a key emotion that the Magirangers use to summon their powers, during their chase against Kai Ozu (MagiRed). MagiDragon was later shot down in flames during the penultimate episode. MagiDragon.png|MagiDragon Magi_GokaiOh.png|Magi GokaiOh GoGo Sentai Boukenger : The Boukengers' giant robot, the combination of the main five GoGo Vehicles, summoned by the Boukenger Keys. Using its , it slashes the target twice then tosses the GoGo Sword to GokaiOh so it can pull off the . The approval for the Boukenger's Greater Power in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, where Satoru Akashi (Bouken Red) granted it, who also appeared to find the Heart of Hades. 513px-Greaterpowerofboukengersdaibouken.jpg|Manifestation of DaiBouken 200px-GokaiOh channeling the Boukenger Greater Power.jpg|Gokai Adventure Drive Juken Sentai Gekiranger : When the Gokaigers use the Gekiranger Keys, they summon the GekiBeasts (GekiTiger, GekiCheetah, GekiJaguar, GekiWolf, and SaiDain). The GekiBeasts emerge from the limb hatches and the Gokai Hō to allow GokaiOh to perform a finishing attack called the . When the Gekiranger key is used in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger the Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship for attack, an actual physical (not merely Geki-manifestation) GekiTiger is released alongside other Greater Powers. The Gokaigers gain access to the GekiBeasts after Don and Ahim were taught the meaning of hard work through Juken basics by Jan Kandou (GekiRed). Engine Sentai Go-Onger : A hybrid between a falcon and a Formula-1 race car as well as the son of Speedor and Bear RV who ends his sentences with "Bari Bari!". He is summoned by the Go-Onger Keys. As an Engine, Machalcon's number is 13, with the 3 looking like three drag pipes. The Go-Onger's Greater Power was given by Saki Rouyama (Go-On Yellow) in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle though the Gokaigers never discovered what it was until they encounter Sosuke Esumi (Go-On Red), who leads them to Machalcon. Later, Machalcon combined with GokaiOh to form . Able to move at fast speeds, Go-On GokaiOh can use Machalcon's Hover Mode to execute the , an overhead vertical slash attack. Machalcon was later beaten and sent back into Machine World Braneworld during the penultimate episode. Engine_Machalcon.png|Engine Machalcon Go_On_GokaiOh.png|Go-On GokaiOh Samurai Sentai Shinkenger : The Shinkengers' main elemental kanji-based source of power, which they had used for a lot of purposes, including fighting Ayakashi. The access to Mojikara is summoned by the Shinkenger Keys and channeled through GaoLion, allowing GaoLion to combine with GokaiOh to form , similar to ShinkenOh wielding the Gokai Ken blades in the form, similar to the Daishinken's Naginata Mode used by Kajiki ShinkenOh. Shinken GokaiOh has access to the five primary Shinkengers' Mojikara, enabling it to control the elements. Shinken GokaiOh's finishing attack is the , summoning a giant Rekka Daizantou to execute a downward slash with flames of 1000°C (1,830 °F) emitting from it. The merging of GaoLion in the chest of the mech is similar both to Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing, which was how it was originally used, as well as the appearance of the lion-like Shishi Origami in the ShinkenOh. The Mojikara is accessed after the team's bonds impress Kaoru Shiba (Princess Shinken Red) and they gain her approval. Tensou Sentai Goseiger : When the Gokaigers use the Goseiger Keys, they summon the Goseigers' main Gosei Headders (Dragon Headder, Phoenix Headder, Snake Headder, Tiger Headder, and Shark Headder), Skick Brothers, Landick Brothers, and Seaick Brothers to charge at the opponent in a finishing attack called the . Goseiger's Greater Power was granted to the Gokaigers by the entire Goseiger team after the battle against the Black Cross King. Afbeelding6.jpg|Goseigers' Greater Power All_Headers.jpg|Gokai All Headders Great Charge Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger is the combination of GokaiOh, GoZyuJin, and Machalcon when the Greater Powers of the Gokaigers, the , is used and inserted into Machalcon. Kanzen GokaiOh can use the slash attack with it's right arm and the attacks from the left-sided fingers. Kanzen GokaiOh's finishing move is the , where the oversized left fist is fired off of Kanzen GokaiOh and strikes the opponent with enough force to go through it. *With Magi Dragon, Pat Striker, Gao Lion, and Fuuraimaru adding their power into the Gokai Kanzen Burst, Kanzen GokaiOh can perform a stronger version of it called the . *In Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie, Kanzen GokaiOh can perform a combination attack of the Kanzen Missiles and Dol Fire called the with Gavan's Electronic Starbeast Dol by riding on it. The idea of the Greater Power of the Gokaigers themselves was first pondered by Engine Machalcon, when he asked them what their own Greater Power was, since they were using Greater Powers of other Sentai teams, he being the Greater Power of the Go-Ongers. They didn't have a clue as they never thought of it before, though Luka suggested that it could simply be GokaiOh. A fun fact about this power is that with Machalcon joining Marvelous's crew, this is a combination of everyone that is a part of this crew, symbolizing the desire to seize their dreams. Kanzen Soul.jpg|Kanzen Soul Kanzen GokaiOh.png|Kanzen GokaiOh Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters The was revealed to be the . This manifests in the tranforming into . When the Gokaigers use these new Buddy Roid keys, whatever Giant Robos are in the system can manifest giant keys such as this. These keys in turn can change into in the style of various Super Sentai Giant Robos, allowing the Giant Robos in the field to transform into the classic Robos. This Greater Power is unique compared to that of the previous 35 Sentai in that it is not accessed by the Go-Busters' own Ranger Keys, as they are exclusive to the toyline and don't appear on-screen. Megazord Key.jpg|"Phantom" Megazord Key BuddyRoid Ranger Keys.jpg|Buddy Roid Keys Gobuster Ranger Keys.jpg|The toy-exclusive Go-Buster Ranger Keys Post Go-Busters At the start of Gokaiger, it was known that there were Greater Powers for each of the first 34 Super Sentai teams. It was then discovered that the Gokaigers, having accepted themselves as the 35th Super Sentai, had gained their own Greater Power. With the revelation of the Go-Busters having a Greater Power, it can be assumed that there are Greater Powers for the Sentai beyond them, such as the Kyoryugers, ToQgers, and Ninningers. though it is unknown if they will ever be revealed or depicted. It is possible that the Greater Power concept is the inspiration for the internal powers of Kyoryuger's Brave and Toqger's Imagination. Greater Power of the Kamen Riders The Greater Power of the Kamen Riders (仮面ライダーの大いなる力, Kamen Raidā no Ōinaru Chikara) had been pursued by Emperor Marvelous, leader of DaiZangyack, to claim the Ultimate Treasure in the Universe, the Kamen Rider Series' equivalent of the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. The treasure is later revealed to be the teamwork between Super Sentai and Kamen Riders, as shown by the Goseigers giving Kamen Riders Ryuki, Blade and Decade their reflection cards, Kamen Rider OOO giving the Gokaigers his O Medals that become the Kamen Rider OOO Ranger Keys, which they use with the Gokai Galleon Buster and Kamen Rider Fourze teaming up with the Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters and using the Super-1 and Super-3 switches to turn Go-BusterOh into Rocket Drill Go-BusterOh. Notes *Kanzen GokaiOh's finisher is identical to V-Rex Robo's Rex Punch attack, down to the way the fist is drawn back. *Different Greater Powers can be used, as long as they don't combine with GokaiOh. In The Flying Ghost Ship, the Gokaigers summon them with the following Ranger Keys: **Marvelous summons Variblune with the Akarenger Key. **Joe summons MagiDragon with the MagiBlue Key. **Luka summons Pat Striker with the DekaYellow Key. **Don summons GekiTiger with the GekiViolet Key. **Ahim summons Dragon Headder with the Gosei Pink Key. *Kanzen GokaiOh's Gokai Kanzen Burst can be upgraded to the Gokai Kanzen Super Burst, where the Greater Powers of the Gaorangers, Hurricanegers, Dekarangers, and Magirangers fire their weapons at the target as the Greater Power of the Gokaigers fires its rocket fist. *If his attempts don't count, Basco never got his hands on a Greater Power of a Sentai that got adapted into a Power Rangers season. *Items similar to the Greater Powers called the Zaferia Stones were mentioned in casting sides for Power Rangers Super Megaforce.http://www.morphinlegacy.com/2012/04/casting-sides-for-pr-2013-revealed.html References Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai Arsenal Category:Collectible Devices